The Ties That Bond
by fallenwhisperer
Summary: Harry goes out for the night and a mysterious stranger follows him.. what on earth?One Shot.. Harry x ? may become more depending on reviews


_I'd like to thank my friend Lucy for helping me write this story._

_Harry and Draco are both in their seventh year at Hogwarts._

_Pairings: Harry/Draco Ron/Neville Seamus/Dean Fred/George _

_Disclaimer: And just for the record I don't own any of these characters they are strictly belonging to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for some fun_.

Chapter 1: Holding You 

Harry glanced down the hallways before he slipped his invisibility cloak on and ran down the stairs with feather light footsteps. He turned the corridor his breath becoming rapidly faster as he approached the place he was hurrying to. Soon he arrived. The place where he had come to a stop was an old oak door. It was very tall and was painted a mahogany colour. The handed looked as if it had been polished many times but with great care. There were lines deeply encased in the door and it had a strange aura emitting from it.

As Harry slipped through the door he did not bother to check if he had been followed. So as soon as the slid shut, a shadow flitted across the hall and also entered through the door. The follower gave a small gasp at what he saw. There had to be about six of them. Six gryffindor males all standing around a bed butt naked with Harry in the middle, lying on the bed also naked, looking like a sheep about to be sacrificed.

Then the whole scene changed in front of the watcher as two of the males slid onto the bed and grasped Harry in their arms. The two soon began to explore his body finding new sensitive places in the travels. Seamus (for it was Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas) nibbled on Harry's ear causing him to moan and shiver, meanwhile Dean was employing some sharp bite on Harry's neck causing the brunette moan even more. Then the two began to descend on his body only stopping to suck on his nipples again causing the brunette to groan and whimper. Then Seamus descended onto the hardened organ between Harry's legs. At first all he did was pepper the cock with kisses causing Harry to call out in protest at being teased but it just made Seamus grin with laughter and slow the process down. After that, they both proceeded to give Harry the best time of his life.

Soon, however, it was done. That's when they both turn to look at the shuddering boy and smirked to each. Then they look at the rest of the boys all standing around the bed. They are all hard by now and you could see that they wanted to join in the fun on the bed but obviously Seamus and Dean were the bosses. But Dean simply waved his hand and they all tumbled into the bed outbursts of long awaited love making finally pouring out. The amount of grunts and groaning coming from the bed would make any listener want to come with passion, which is exactly what the watcher was feeling. He had never seen anything so exotic, erotic, but welcoming in his life and he longed to be a part of it. But he new he never would be. It was as if they were on another planet altogether, Unreachable, untouchable, so close, yet so far away. The love he had never had was way out of his league yet from the first day he had met Harry Potter he had known he was in love.

The way Harry laughed, Harry pouted, how Harry looked when he was sulking, he loved all of them yet he new Harry would never love him back so he resorted to mean tricks and pranks, snide remarks, and rude comments. Anything to get Harry Potters attention on him but it wasn't enough. He needed to feel Harry holding him, feel Harry kiss him, feel Harry on him, touch his skin, run his hands through that unruly hair, that wonderfully gorgeous hair of his.

He wanted to taste Harry, suck Harry dry, feel Harry moaning and shuddering underneath him. But most of all he just wanted to hold Harry. Hold Harry tightly in his arms and never let go.

Draco Malfoy stalked over to the bed and stood in front of it. He had tears streaming down his face but he didn't care. He stood there until they noticed him and soon all noise of passion making stopped. They were all staring intently at him but he didn't notice he had eyes only for one person. Those emerald green beautiful eyes were trained on him and Harry's gaze was just as intent as his was. Finally Draco looked down and bowed his head.

"Do not bow to me Draco, it undermines you," said Harry in his husky voice.

Malfoy looks up shocked when Harry speaks and even more astonished when Harry calls him by his first name rather than his last.

"You are the only one I would ever bow to because you are the only one who has ever had my heart," replies Draco, his voice thick with emotion. He walks over to the bed and stops right in front of Harry before he collapses on the bed crying with relief that he has finally managed to reveal his feelings and sobbing with anger at the forewarned rejection he was about to receive yet instead of hearing the harsh words of a rejection he instead feels two strong yet slender arms wrap themselves around his shuddering body.

"I've always loved you too. You just never gave me then chance to tell you. I thought you would never return my feelings because you were always so cold to me," was what he heard.

He looked up into those deep emerald eyes trying to find treachery or trickery but instead felt a drop of moisture fall onto his face. Harry was crying as well.

Draco just laid back his head on Harry's lap sighing a happy smile to him self. He had gotten what he had wanted! He was lying in Harry's arms and never had anything felt so right to him in his life and never had he felt so loved in his whole life as he had on that night Harry first held him.

Owari


End file.
